pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Raven's Point Rushway
Speed Clear for the Raven's Point dungeon using 8 Assassins to quickly kill the Plague of Destruction and get the Chest and, hopefully, an Eaglecrest Axe. Overview 1x / Shadow Caller 5x / Shadow Spikers 2x / Shadow Rezzer Shadow Caller prof=A/N Curses=12 ShadowArts=12+3+1Formof DistressStabilityEscapeBarbsVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpOptional/build * slot. ** [Retreat@16 ** [Charge@16 ** [of Pain@12 Speeds up the finish, but loses utility. Equipment *Radiant/Blessed/Infiltrator Insignia. *+20 energy Curses Staff of Enchanting. *Spear of Enchanting + Shield Set of Fortitude. (+10 Armor vs. Slashing/Piercing Dmg.) Usage *Keep up these skills in this order. Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, Dwarven Stability, and Dark Escape. *Call your target, and kill foes with, Barbs, Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, and Summon Ice Imp. *Run with group, make sure no man gets left behind. (Rubberband, BB) Notes *Target the Mist Vaettir's and Destroyer of Deeds first. (They provide the greatest threat to your group.) Shadow Spikers prof=A/Me Critical=3+1 dom=12 ShadowArts=12+3+1Formof DistressStabilityEscapeStormVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpRetreat/build Equipment *Radiant/Blessed/Infiltrator Insignia. *+20 energy Staff of Enchanting. *Spear of Enchanting + Shield Set of Fortitude. (+10 Armor vs. Slashing/Piercing Dmg.) Usage *Keep up these skills in this order. Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, Dwarven Stability, and Dark Escape. *Wait for Shadow Caller to call target and kill foes with Chaos Storm, Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, and Summon Ice Imp. *Run with group, make sure no man gets left behind. (Rubberband, BB) Shadow Rezzers prof=A/P Command=12 Critical=3+1 ShadowArts=12+3+1Formof DistressStabilityEscapeVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpRetreatShall Return!"/build Equipment *Radiant/Blessed/Infiltrator Insignia. *+20 energy Healing Prayers Staff of Enchanting. *Spear of Enchanting + Shield Set of Fortitude. (+10 Armor vs. Slashing/Piercing Dmg.) Usage *Keep up these skills in this order. Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, Dwarven Stability, and Dark Escape. *Wait for Shadow Caller to call target and kill foes with Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, and Summon Ice Imp. *Rez up fallen team members after a battle has been fought. (Try your best NOT to be the fallen teammate.) *Run with group, make sure no man gets left behind. (Rubberband, BB) Party Usage * Form a group in Olafstead. * Run to Raven's Point. (Make sure you get quest in the opening) **Level 1 * Collect Essence of Celerity (BU) money, and make your way into the room on the right. (Spike any Incubus's you run into with Barbs + EVAS. Make sure Dwarven Stability is your last enchantment.) * Make your way to the first Ancient Vaettir kill it, and light the flames. * Run to north to next Ancient Vaettir (Have the Gater run to the next level.), kill it and it's surrounding buddies. Light the torches. * Run into room, Blow up Reaper of Destruction with Barbs + Chaos Storm + EVAS + Ice Imp. (Spike the Boss first, if they have a support with them, kill that next.) * Run to next level. **Level 2 * Pop BU, now, have only the Gater (Anyone but, Shadow Caller) stay behind. (He will be running to the next floor after you kill boss.) * Try your best to clear everything up to the first gate. (This will provide a better run for the support later, if you have faith in the support, then just run through everything.) * Run to Ancient Vaettir, kill it, light the torches. * Run to Reaper of Destruction. (It's alright if some die, you got rezzers, if the the rezzers dies, only wipe if more than 3 are dead.) * Blow up Reaper of Destruction with Barbs + Chaos Storm + EVAS + Ice Imp. (Spike the Boss first, if they have a support with them, kill that next.) * Right when Group dies, Gate Runner (Anyone but, Shadow Caller) should start running to next floor. ** Level 3 * Run to Boss. * Kill the waves of foes, using the same pattern you used in the other floors. * When facing multiple Mesmers, have the team cast all their Ruby Djinns on one, cast Barbs on the other, and have the team split the spike and hit both with EVAS. * Kill the Plague of Destruction with Barbs + Chaos Storm + EVAS + Ice Imp. (It will die shortly.) * Success! * Rinse and repeat. Notes * Summon Ice Imp will provide a snare for Chaos Storm, and for you run if being chased. * Alcohol is nice. ;)